Snapchat (Khia song)
Snapchat is a song by Khia, it was released on July 6, 2016. The official music video was released on January 26, 2017. Lyrics (I'm snappin' too much) Snapchat ya bitch Snapchat ya hoe Take a sexy pic Send it to yo phone Too much snappin' Too much snappin' Too much snappin' Too much snappin' (I'm snappin' too much) Snapchat ya bitch Snapchat ya hoe Take a sexy pic Send it to yo phone Too much snappin' Too much snappin' Too much snappin' Too much snappin' (I'm snappin' too much) Snapchat ya bitch Snapchat ya hoe Take a sexy pic Send it to yo phone Fuck Twitter 'cause I'm snappin' on the chat, bitch Pussy snappin' like a turtle, snapchat that shit Show that nigga what he wanna see, screenshot it Twerk that pussy for big daddy, make him think about it Snappin', snappin', snappin', snappin', bitch, I'm snappin' bitch I'm at the bank, I'm at the mall Snapchat that shit Spend that money, get that money, snapchat that too On my way to the club, snapchat my crew Take my picture, bitch, snapchat that shit Screenshot my outfits, send a sexy pic Snapchat my purse, snapchat my shoes Snapchattin' everythang on this app, salute (I'm snappin' too much) Snapchat ya bitch Snapchat ya hoe Take a sexy pic Send it to yo phone Too much snappin' Too much snappin' Too much snappin' Too much snappin' (I'm snappin' too much) Snapchat ya bitch Snapchat ya hoe Take a sexy pic Send it to yo phone Too much snappin' Too much snappin' Too much snappin' Too much snappin' (I'm snappin' too much) Snapchat ya bitch Snapchat ya hoe Take a sexy pic Send it to yo phone Turn the lights up Is the flash on? Thug misses in the buildin', pull out yo phone Take my picture quick, while I strike a pose Add yo friend on it, bitch, so she can see it too I'm snappin', snappin', snappin', snappin' one mo' fo' I go Snapchattin' doe ears, nigga, use yo nose Super bitch in this bitch, I'm 'bout to blow it up Snappin' every damn thang 'bout to post it up No filter, hoe, I see you watchin' my story I see you hatin' doe, but you lookin' tho Nosey ass hoes, with yo snoopin' ass I see you lurkin', gon get you something to look at (I'm snappin' too much) Snapchat ya bitch Snapchat ya hoe Take a sexy pic Send it to yo phone Too much snappin' Too much snappin' Too much snappin' Too much snappin' (I'm snappin' too much) Snapchat ya bitch Snapchat ya hoe Take a sexy pic Send it to yo phone Too much snappin' Too much snappin' Too much snappin' Too much snappin' (I'm snappin' too much) Snapchat ya bitch Snapchat ya hoe Take a sexy pic Send it to yo phone Why It Sucks #Too much "snappin’" is repeated a total of 24 times in this song. #The music video is poorly shot. #Khia tries too hard to be trendy. #The lyrics are repetitive and dumb. #The entire song is one big product placement for Snapchat. Video Category:Khia Songs Category:2010s Songs Category:Annoying Songs Category:Songs with bad music videos Category:Bad Songs from Horrible Rappers Category:Songs with Dumb Lyrics Category:Songs with Obvious Product Placement Category:2017 Category:Boring Songs Category:Bad Songs From Horrible Singers Category:Songs that are an Embarrassment to a Singer's Career. Category:Hip Hop/Rap Songs Category:Explicit Songs Category:Dirty Rap Songs Category:Songs with terrible production Category:Repetitive Songs